


Solace

by SuperPrincessPea



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPrincessPea/pseuds/SuperPrincessPea
Summary: You see the way Lord Aldhelm yearns for Lady Æthelflæd.
Relationships: Aldhelm/Reader, Aldhelm/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @tlkfanficfest Prompts Challenge. Prompt 5- Aldhelm has a nice day for once

“You’re in love with her?” 

Aldhelm pulls his gaze away from Lady Æthelflæd to look at you, “is it that obvious?”

You smile sadly, “only to someone who understands longing.”

He studies you for a moment, “surely you could win anybody’s heart.”

How wrong he was, “you flatter me but alas I am no stranger to unrequited affection.”

“In that case, perhaps we can take solace in each other’s misery?” he offers his hand to you and you accept it, letting him lead you onto the dance floor.

The dance is easy and Aldhelm knows it well, his steps never faltering as you twist and weave between the other partners.

“So, which one is he?” he asks when the dance is finished.

A surge of confidence overcomes your senses or perhaps its the glass of wine you had with dinner. “I’m looking at him,” you whisper, your gaze holding his. 

_How could it not be him?_

How could Lady Æthelflæd ignore all the things you saw in Aldhelm? 

If only he could show such devotion to you. You would never take him for granted. You would give your love to him freely. You already did.

At your words, his expression changes, his smile faltering to nerves. 

“Fear not, Lord Aldhelm, I do not expect you to return my affections.” You force a smile and walk away, your heart pounding and embarrassment heating your cheeks.

You hadn’t planned on admitting your feelings to him. So you hadn’t given yourself any expectations on his reaction. But as the words had tumbled from your lips, you’d hoped for more. 

Walking from the hall, leaving the music and laughter behind, you wonder how you will ever face him again. But your musing are short-lived.

Aldhelm hurries after you, his hand hooking under you elbow to slow your steps. 

“I’m sorry if my reaction caused you harm, Lady,” he says, moving to stand before you. “I was surprised. After so long serving Lady Æthelflæd I think I seemed to forget that I could find happiness in others or that they might find happiness in me.”

“Then I am pleased to have shown you your worth, Lord Aldhelm.”

He smiles, “can you forgive me?”

“You have done nothing wrong.”

“I believe I have, I believe I’ve been blinded by my sense of duty to Lady Æthelflæd and ignored what is standing right before me.”

Hope flutters in your chest, “and now?”

His hands cups your cheeks, “and now my eyes are open and you are far lovelier than I deserve.”

Your heart was already pounding but at his words, it feels as though it might jump from your chest. If he kissed you now you would welcome it but he doesn’t. He’s far too chivalrous for that. 

“I must prove myself to you,” he says solemnly, offering his arm from you to take. “But first let us dance again and I will enjoy your company in the way deserving of your loveliness.”

This was too wonderful for you to imagine yet it felt as though you were in a dream. Now when you danced his steps were just as surefooted as before but the air between you had changed.

Every touch melted onto your skin, every smile warmed your pounding heart and you allowed the feelings to consume you, instead of trying to push them aside. 

To think you had almost allowed him to believe you merely took solace in his company rather than utter joy. 

To think if you hadn’t admitted your true feelings, you would have been watching the way he looked at Æthelflæd rather than relishing the way he looks at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
